Invisible
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: Leah's invisible to Jacob and that may be because he doesn't care. Renesmee's pregnant and Leah ends up telling their child bedtime stories... Possible story from my one shot Bedtime Stories.


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own the Twilight saga, nor Jacob nor Leah. Also, the lyrics within the song belong to Taylor Swift's _Invisible_.

Leah's Point Of View

_Cry as I may, these tears won't wash you away._

I had all day to watch that _thing_ with Jacob. They were inseparable, finally being at the age of maturity where the thing had stopped aging therefore letting Jacob age again. It hurt, seeing him age and smile although I was sure he could still phase if he wanted - if he bothered trying to. The _thing_ is expecting his child in a few months while I'm still hopelessly barren. While Jacob is smiling and laughing, I'm silently crying. However, never would I take away the baby from him if I had the chance. I wouldn't burden him like that. It might be because I loves children or because I loves Jacob, or possibly, I love both equally; either way, I wouldn't.

I could see Jacob holding the thing tightly, caressing her cheek with a thousand kisses and touching her slightly bloated belly. I would have loved to see Bella's expression when she heard her Loch-Ness-Monster was pregnant. It would have been a comedy/action show, where Bella got almost killed; that would have been nice. Jacob played with the bronze curls, entwining them through his finger as he laughed at whatever the thing had just said. I gulped, feeling the familiar pang of my heart as he smiled at _her, _laughed with_ her, _joked with_ her. _He'd never think to do anything like that with me as I'm Leah Clearwater, the world's enemy and the universe's biggest bitch. Fun.

Seth took me by the arm, grabbing me from my moment of despair and sat beside the thing and Jacob on the slightly greener than dark green grass, grinning one of his childish smiles that everybody loves. I clutch onto myself, trying to hold myself together as the thing giggled at something before moving from Jacob's lap onto the grass. I hope it's wet or there's a nice large dog manure there. Jacob and Seth's eyes are on me; I can feel them. I struggled free of the glances, trying to think clearly but he kept taking over my thoughts, kept making me grieve for somebody that's still alive. I don't know him anymore, this happy stranger. He's different. _He's happy. _Something I'd never be obviously. I hold myself tighter, feeling the tightness of my throat and my heart hurt again.

"So, what are you calling the baby?" Seth asked, smiling as Jacob instantly grinned, trailing off in thought as Leah watched from the corner of her eye as the man she loves held onto a woman who was perfect; she had no match in the entire world. She didn't seem to notice him though; how Jacob's eye light up when he smiles. The thing excused herself before the two get carried away and instantly, Jacob stared after her, stopping completely mid sentence. She doesn't notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by. And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you're everything to me...

"Jacob, how do you take your coffee?" the thing asked as she prepared the kettle. Jacob looked up from his seat, reading the paper like any aging guy with a surprised expression.

"Ness, I've known you all your life and you don't know how I have my coffee?" Jacob sounded a little hurt and if you saw his face, you could tell her felt 'a little' hurt as well. My head was on the verge of exploding but to show him that I knew him that much better than her, I answered for him.

"White, two sugars." I growled, pressing my fingers to my temple as I tried to soothe the pain. The thing's eyes went from mine to Jacob's and she gave me a strange look. Jacob did to and silently I wished I could tell him that she'd never gonna love him like I do. The awkward silence passed as the thing handed us our coffees, stenched with her leechy scent. She doesn't notice as I tip mine down the drain, beginning again.

"Jake?" the thing asked from the loungeroom, connected to the kitchen. "I want to have this baby in Australia." The thing looked proud of her choice however Jacob's about to throw a fit, I can tell. His hands curl around the bench and his eyes blank.

"We're not going to Australia Renesmee Carlie Black." Oh, did I mention they got married? I 'forgot' to go to their wedding much to Seth's distaste.

"But Jak-" Renesmee - dare I say her name? - complained in a whiny voice. "I want to go see the kangaroos!"

"We're. Not. Going." Jacob growled, gulping his coffee and irritably walked to the sink. I can already feel the fight coming on, where they shout out their flaws and imperfections at each other and make up with, um, whatever they at night.

"Jake..." I started but it seemed as though I wasn't there as I speak, as if he's completely ignoring me. He just sees right through me but if you only knew me... We could be a miracle, something unbelievable but I'm just invisible...I remember the days you used to be an open sun, a fire that crackled and burned everything in sight. You were such a bright and happy person, carefree and content with life. What happened? There's a fire inside you that can't help but shine through... But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do. She's too different from you and me...

In bed, all I can think about it how to make you think of me and everything we could be. I just want to show you, she don't even know you. Does she know you have a dimple on your chin and right cheek or that when you were six you wanted to get your ears pierced? That your first and only dream job was to be a mechanic? And I just want to show you, she's never gonna love you like I want to. You never let me into your life even when I try. You seem to be oblivious to the consequences of ignoring me, of how much it makes me ache.

And you just see right through me but if you only knew me, we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable. Instead of just invisible... You've never been one to ignore people, even the worse of people whether it be me, Sam or even Edward. You didn't listen kindly, but you listened and now... She's got you wrapped around her little finger so tightly that you don't notice anything. Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible. I know you'll never see me for me, know how much better I am for you or how much I wish it was true even if I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize...

x

Time's have gone on and you still don't realize. I still want to show you that she don't even know you. Baby, let me love you, let me have you, let her go... You still see right through me but if you only knew me, we could be a miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible...

The baby has begun to kick and Jacob's face is constantly a smile. She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile...

_I would give up everything for one moment with you; for one moment is better than a lifetime of not knowing you._

* * *

A/N: -inserts cute quote here- Aw much? Yeah, aw. I'm gonna continue this, as it's kinda like an actual story of Bedtime Stories which was kinda a one shot I wrote. Please review! (x It'll make me so happy! :DD And extra fast update? Thanks to Taylor Swift for the amazing lyrics that match Leah perfectly and to Stephenie Meyer, for making a character perfect enough that I can kill her. (; REVIEW. xx


End file.
